Getting a Hero Name
by fighterofflames
Summary: Ulrich, William, Yumi, and Odd's stories on how they have gotten their hero names. Their stories are not exactly what you would expect from a group of normal teens. Rated T for safety.


**Here's the fourth side story of Phantom Evolution Rewrite. This is how Ulrich, Yumi, and William got their super hero names. Odd already got his super hero name but will have a part to him getting people to know about his new hero identity. I do not own Marvel, Code: Lyoko, or any other show that might get a small part in this chapter.**

 **Ulrich Stern**

Ulrich removes the phone from his ear and pushes the 'end' button with a sigh. 'He doesn't understand.' He thinks hating that his dad wants him to stop becoming a so called 'hero.' He grips the phone tightly in his right hand before stuffing it into his pocket. He exits his room and walks into the living room to find Odd flipping through the channels with a bored look on his face. "Is there still nothing on?" Ulrich asked his old roommate.

Odd shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, there is stuff to watch, but it's easy to get bored with it, you know? I rather be out in the city fighting criminals, but my chip is still recharging from this morning's fight." Odd admits with a sly smile. "You, William, and Yumi need to go out more often and make a name for yourselves."

"We don't have hero names like you do Odd." Ulrich counters before running his hand through his hair. "Anyway, I'm going out. If William gets back before I do, then just tell him that I'm out for a small run."

Odd turns his head slightly to see Ulrich walk out the front door shutting the door behind him. Odd shrugs his shoulders at the sudden sour mood Ulrich was trying to hide. "Ulrich's dad really needs to back off." Odd mutters distastefully. He turns back to the television when he hears a small beep. Odd shuts the television off and jumps over the couch tossing the remote up not caring where it lands. He runs into his room and grabs his Lyoko chip off his nightstand. "I better go catch up with Ulrich and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt." Odd leaves his room and exits the apartment hoping to catch up with Ulrich.

Ulrich runs across the roof top and jumps onto the next roof top not stopping his feet as he lands. He repeats the action a few times before coming to a stop on top of a random building when Spiderman lands on the same roof a few feet away. "Well, you seem full of energy today." Spiderman jokes.

Ulrich chuckles at the terrible joke and shrugs, "What can I say? I'm just full of surprises, but I rather not talk about it."

Spiderman nods his head. "Ok, I get it." Spiderman knew his friend was going a bit of a hard time with his parents or his father in particular. "Your father really doesn't understand, huh?"

"No, he knows and understands completely, but he wants me to become something else instead of what I am currently trying to become." Ulrich answers without a second thought. He turns over to the alarm going off at the bank across the street. He blinks a couple times then smirks in anticipation. "I got this." He jumps off the roof leaving Spiderman to turn his head and look at the bank across the street.

"Well, at least it isn't any big time villain." Spiderman mutters feeling relied that this wasn't something complicated.

Odd watches Ulrich jump down onto the ground below and mutters, "What do you plan to do Ulrich?"

Ulrich walks up to the bank and enters the bank to see four men in normal thief clothes with black masks covering their faces. The four men turn to Ulrich and look at him in surprise. "Hey, it's that so called 'hero' from the pier a few weeks ago that fought alongside Spiderman." The first man says.

"Well, he's going to get a taste in what it's like facing real villains." The second thug says firing his gun twice.

Ulrich slides his sword out of the sheath and deflects the bullets before anyone knew it happened. Everyone widens their eyes in surprise at the sudden draw. Ulrich runs straight at the thieves and slices all the guns before the men could even fire them. Everyone watch in amazement as Ulrich was back at the front of the front doors with both katanas in their sheaths on Ulrich's back. 'I need to end this quickly.' He thinks as the four men look at the teen in surprise and fear.

The four men fear turns into anger, and they run at Ulrich who doesn't even flinch when they get near him. Ulrich runs from his spot avoiding the fist that lands on the ground where Ulrich was standing. The man's eyes widen in surprise, but Ulrich didn't give the man time to respond. He kicks the man in the back of the head making the man fly out of the bank and onto the sidewalk knocked out.

The other three men take a few steps back in fear as Ulrich stood there with a determined glare on his face. The men run away from the teen but each felt a punch or a kick in their stomachs. Ulrich makes all three thieves land outside on the sidewalk next to their unconscious buddy and walks out of the bank looking down at the now unconscious four bank robbers. "Guess I was too much for you boys to handle." He runs off just in time for the cops to arrive.

* * *

"It was amazing!" A kid yells happily.

"It was all a blur. The hero came in and took down the four thieves in under a minute. It was almost like a yellow flash." Another person explains to the cop.

"Why a yellow blur?" The cop asks curiously.

"The kid was wearing yellow gear and two swords on his back. He deflected those bullets like an actual samurai. I thought stuff like that only existed in movies and cartoons my kids watch." A woman explains to another cop.

"Eh, kid was impressive I'll agree with you there, but the kid was not that great." A teen says waving it off. "We got too many wannabees around town that people would do anything to get attention."

"If you ask me that yellow samurai did something that would be considered great. He didn't even do much and took down the men before anyone could get hurt. He's an good hero in my book." A middle aged man says with a smile on his face.

"Would you describe him as a yellow samurai?" The cop asks the man.

"I would, but Yellow Samurai would only be fitting if the kid was wearing more armor. The kid had no armor nor did it seem like he was taught by anyone." The same man explains. "He was using techniques no man knows. If anything, he would be more of a Yellow Ronin, a master less protector."

 **Ulrich Stern: Yellow Ronin**

* * *

 **William Dunbar:**

William Dunbar sets his phone down on his desk and sighs happily at the support his parents just gave him. 'It feels nice that mom and dad are giving me some support. Once we finally make some progress with Jeremy's mind, we might be able to have some help in locating Aelita's mom.' He thought with a smile forming on his mouth. He looks over at the clock hanging on the wall in the café he was waiting in. "I wonder what's taking Yumi so long." He mutters noting that he's been waiting for almost half an hour now.

William glances out the window just in time to see a car come flying in their general direction. His eyes widen in surprise at the sudden development. "Everyone get down!" He yells catching everyone in surprise. He activates his Lyoko chip and notices everyone immediately gets down on the floor. 'Good timing on my part.' He thinks as his body changes completely into his Lyoko form.

William jumps out the broken wall and looks around the area carefully. His eyes stop on a man running down the street in a rhino suit running through the city destroying cars in his way. "Super smoke!" William turns into his smoke form and goes after the human rhino.

Ten minutes later William finds himself in an abandoned parking garage with the costume wearing rhino man sitting on the ground with a greedy grin on his face. "It's about time I finally got away without worrying about some hero coming after me." The man says happily. He pulls out a wad of bills and tosses them into the air laughing heartily. "The Rhino has been victorious with his glorious escape."

"I wouldn't call it glorious." William says getting Rhino to stop laughing immediately.

Rhino jumps up onto his feet and turns around ready to fight whoever followed him only to look at William in surprise. "Well, I thought someone actually worth a challenge followed me." Rhino remarks a little confused as to why a teenager followed him. "I honestly thought Spiderman would have followed me, but imagine my surprise when it's a wannabe hero. Go home kid before I, the Rhino, crush you!"

William chuckles, "Yeah sorry, but I am going to be taking you to prison, and then I'm going to head back and enjoy my day with my friend. Unfortunately, I don't even know if the day will happen now because of you." William summons his sword and points it straight at Rhino.

"You have guts kid, but the Rhino will not be taken down by some puny sword." Rhino crouches down and pushes his feet hard on the ground before running straight at William.

William waits for Rhino to get close before turning into smoke allowing Rhino to run straight through him. Williams goes back into his solid state and watches Rhino run straight into the wall. William watches with a slight wince on his face as Rhino removes himself from the wall and turns back at William. "Guess you weren't seeing that coming." William remarks thinking of ways he could take the man down quickly before something worse could happen to the city.

"You got lucky kid, but Rhino won't make the same mistake twice." Rhino charges at William again and finds him running past William as the teen sidesteps the attack.

William watches Rhino crash into the wall on the other side and smirks as an idea comes to his mind. "Well, it seems you just did, but I have to finish this before you destroy the abandoned building." Rhino growls angrily and charges straight at William intending to end the teen's life, but he fails to notice energy focusing around his hands. William makes his sword dissipate and smirks as his shadow extends on the ground in front of him.

Rhino keeps charging not noticing that he was starting to sink until he found himself stuck in the ground from his chest. Rhino looks down in surprise at the sudden turn of events and growls angrily, "What did you just do?"

"I manipulated my shadow to allow you to pass harmfully through the ground." William answers truthfully knowing Rhino would be stuck. "Funny thing about this plan is that I planned on smashing your head into the ground, but this would work instead." William grabs Rhino's head and smashes it onto the concrete knocking the villain unconscious. "He's all your Fury."

Shield agents come running out of the shadows and apprehend Rhino as Nick Fury walks up to William who was staring at the man with a serious look in his eyes. "You did good kid, but Jim never mentioned you could manipulate shadows. When did Aelita give you that upgrade?"

William chuckles and walks off waving 'goodbye' to Fury. "She didn't, but the new power will come in handy after all. Guess villains have to be wary of their shadows from now on."

Fury watches William leave in his smoke form then turns to the men leaving the area with the unconscious Rhino. "It seems Mr. Dunbar might have finally acquired his hero name. Shadow does have a nice ring to it after all." Fury remarks before walking away from the sight having some new things to do.

 **William Dunbar: Shadow**

* * *

 **Yumi Ishiyama**

Yumi runs across the rooftops with the moon's light shining over her and jumps onto the next rooftop leaving a small shadow of her person to be noticed if anyone was in the alley between the two buildings. She keeps running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop but stops on top a rooftop a few blocks away from her shared apartment with Jan Van Dyne. She hears a crashing noise and heads straight towards the noise.

"You idiot! Do you realize how loud that was?" A man asks the two guys as they loaded the last of the supplies onto the truck. "The turtles could be on us any second."

"Then we better get out of here before they show up and ruin another one of our plans." Another guy says before the four guys closed the hatch and get inside the vehicle.

Yumi hears the vehicle start up and watches the vehicle from above. Yumi hears someone land behind her and turns her head slightly to see a woman with black hair in ninja armor. "Well, this is a surprise. I was expecting the turtles to be here to stop our supply run for Shredder." The woman remarks feeling a little relieved that it wasn't their main problem.

"Who are you?" Yumi asks as she reaches into her compartments pulling out her fans.

"I am Karai, the daughter of Shredder, and I am asking you to leave before you force my hand." Karai warns Yumi while reaching up for her sword.

"Sorry," Yumi unfolds her fans and gets into a battle stance, "but I'm now curious on what could be inside that vehicle."

"Unfortunately, you'll never find out." Karai pulls her sword out of the sheath and runs at Yumi who just stands there in her battle stance.

"That's what you think." Yumi blocks the sword with her fan and swings her leg out to knock Karai down.

Karai jumps back avoiding Yumi's leg from tripping her and hears the ninjas landing around the two. "Do not interfere." She tells them.

"We are here under Shredder's orders Karai. He wants you to stay with the truck while we take care of the problem." One of the ninja soldiers says.

Karai puts her sword back in the sheath and grunts, "Fine, guess we'll have to play again later."

Yumi chuckles, "Yeah, but I'm going to get what I want to know, and you'll be going to jail along with this Shredder." Yumi blocks the ninja stars that came from behind her by putting her fan on her back. "I'm not exactly a typical fighter either." She throws her fans causing the ninjas and Karai to jump away in surprise.

Yumi jumps up at the first ninja and kicks the man in the face. She lands on the ground and catches both of her fans. She turns around smacks the ninja running at her in the face with the back of her fan before jumping off the side of the roof heading to the street. Yumi summons her Overwing and flies off after the truck leaving the rest of the ninjas behind. She knows the ninjas are following her and throw both of her fans behind her smacking two ninjas with each fan. She catches her fans and speeds up the Overwing catching Karai in her view.

Karai hears a noise behind her and turns around to see a machine flying straight at her. She jumps out of way in fear then turns to Yumi as the teen unfolds her fans again. "You seriously have some guts to pull something like that." Karai admits as the two start walking in a circle staring at each other in caution. "Unfortunately, I have to make sure that truck makes it to the base, and I'm guessing the only way for that to happen is to stop you."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Yumi remarks as she folds her fans up. "After all you weren't my actual target with my Overwing."

A crash is heard in the distance getting Karai to widen her eyes knowing exactly what the explosion was and how it was caused. Karai turns back to Yumi who was smirking at her success in stopping the vehicle. Karai growls angrily, "This isn't over." Five ninjas land behind Karai as she growls at the sudden turn of events. "Take care of her. I need to make sure that the supplies are still salvageable."

"That's far enough Karai." Karai and the ninjas turn to the voice to find four mutated turtles in ninja gear staring down at them from above the villains. "That weapon stash was destroyed which means you lost." The turtle, with the blue sash with small holes cut out over his eyes, tells Karai.

"You don't know when to quit, do you Leonardo?" Karai asks angrily. She turns her head to Yumi to find the female ninja gone. "Guess we'll have to finish this later. Retreat!"

Yumi watches the ninjas retreat from her civilian clothes on the street and chuckles, "Nice to know that I'm on someone's hit list now." She walks away not caring that the four ninja turtles were watching her leave the area.

"Yumi Ishiyama, she actually stopped the truck without even knowing the whole situation." A red headed woman remarks as she and her partner were watching from a distance.

The man in purple chuckles while twirling an explosive arrow in his right hand. "I have to hand it to her. She originally was supposed to watch us take down something simple, yet she took care of it pretty easy. She's a kunoichi in my book."

"That name doesn't exactly work for female ninjas Hawkeye." The woman remarks while keeping her eyes on Yumi.

Hawkeye puts the arrow back into his quiver and asks, "What would you call her then?"

The woman glances over at Hawkeye then back at Yumi. "I don't know her well enough to give a direct answer."

Hawkeye shrugs, "Guess we'll call her Kunoichi until something better comes up then."

 **Yumi Ishiyama: Kunoichi**

* * *

 **Odd Della Robbia: Purple Feline**

"Ok, I might not miss France that much, but why did you have to drag me here with you, Maurice?" Odd asks as the two walk through town.

Maurice glances around the area carefully then reaches into his jacket pulling out a picture. He hands the picture over to Odd who looks at it curiously. "A few days ago Aelita, Rachel, Danny, Scott, and I were at an abandoned building that is owned by her parents."

"The Hermitage?"

"Yes, they were here in France looking for clues about her mother, but I was on a secret mission." Maurice explains quietly. "I fill you in on the details later, but we ended up in a situation where we needed to fight, and Ladybug…"

"…got involved with the fight." Odd finishes before handing the picture back to Maurice. He notices the surprise in Maurice's eye and chuckles, "I use to live here man. I know about Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Maurice smiles in relief. "Good, now I don't have to explain who they are, but you probably have an idea on why we're here."

Odd crosses his arms and asks, "How do you expect us to meet with France's most famous heroes? We're not famous heroes…well I'm still working on it anyway, but that's not my point."

"Director Fury explained to me that he's been recruiting people to help fight off the upcoming invasion, which I'll explain about later. Ladybug already knows about it, and we haven't heard from her if she is willing to help." Maurice explains to Odd hoping the teen would understand.

Odd nods his head. "Ok, I get that, but I'm still not sure as to why I'm even here."

"You were the only one available that could not draw suspicion to the people around us." Maurice answers with a dull expression on his face.

"Oh…"

The two hear a crash in the distance and turn their attention to a giant cloud of smoke. "Well, this saves us the trouble finding her." Maurice mutters happy that the mission would be quick and easy but sad that they made a long trip for a short visit. "Let's go."

"Already, got you covered." Odd pulls the chip out of his pocket and activates it while the people around them were running for their lives or watching what could be happening at the crash site. Od transforms into his Lyoko form and summons his Overboard for them to ride. "You feel like riding in style?"

Maurice smirks, "Oh man, I'm so up for that, but that doesn't look suited for two." Maurice frowns noticing the size of their ride.

"It'll fit two, but I can't do any fancy tricks since well…" Odd trails off hoping Maurice would catch the message.

"I get it, but you seriously have got to let me ride that thing one day."

"I'll think about it." Odd jumps onto the Overboard and does a loopty loop landing gracefully.

"I really need to get something like that. It would make moving place to place much easier."

"Can't argue with that." Odd pulls Maurice onto the Overboard and drives the Overboard towards the giant cloud of dust.

* * *

"This has got to be one of the stupidest akumas Hawk Moth has ever made." A teen girl in a ladybug costume says as she and her male partner jump back avoiding the hand smashing on the ground.

"Eh, it could be worse, my lady, but this guy seems easier than most of the other akumas we've faced." The girl's partner points out before they jump back again to avoid another hand smashing the ground.

"It would have been easier if we knew how to get to the akumatized item instead of just dodging the attacks all the time, Chat." Ladybug tells her partner Chat Noir.

Chat smiles sheepishly, "You're probably right about that, but how can you get close to a villain who can move superfast with boxing gloves coming at us in every angle?"

Ladybug looks at the seven foot akumatized boxer as the man was getting ready to throw another giant fist made up of rocks. 'How can you get those boxing gloves off without getting hit by the fist?' Ladybug thinks as she swings her yo-yo up grabbing the railing above her. She pulls herself up avoiding the giant rock sliding across the floor straight into the wall behind her. She looks down at the akuma and widens her eyes in surprise as a giant boxing glove comes straight at her. She swings herself over the boxing glove but fails to notice the glove turning back around and coming straight up at her.

"My Lady, watch out!" Chat Noir yells fearing something bad would happen to her.

Suddenly the boxing glove becomes completely covered in ice surprising everyone except Ladybug who was landing on the ground. Ladybug turns around to see the frozen boxing glove fall straight to the ground. "Uh, what just happened?" Chat asks as the boxing glove falls to the ground with a loud crash.

"That would be me." Feline says as he and Maurice come flying into the building on Feline's Overboard. "You can call me the Ferocious Feline."

"I thought you were called the Purple Feline?" Maurice asks Odd jokingly.

"Ferocious sounds better, ok?" Odd replies back as a question not meant to be answered. He flips upside down allowing Maurice to fall off the Overboard.

Maurice flips himself around pulling out two makeshift pistols from his jacket. He lands on the ground feet first and points the guns at the akuma. "Now, how should I deal with this guy?" Maurice asks loud enough for Ladybug to hear him.

"You need to remove the boxing gloves from his hands. If you can do that, then we can destroy the bad butterfly Hawk Moth is using to control the akuma." Ladybug explains for Maurice.

"Sounds pretty easy to me." Maurice pushes a button on both of his guns allowing a small scroll wheel to pop up on the side of both guns. He spins the wheels on both guns and smirks as his guns transform from normal makeshift guns into bigger pistols full of pressurized air. "Let's see if he can handle my new toys."

"No one makes a fool of the Boxinator!" The akuma yells.

Maurice and Odd's serious expressions turn dull right then. 'That's a stupid name.' Everyone thinks at the same moment.

Boxinator shoots a giant rock boxing glove at Maurice who points the gun straight at the rock shaped boxing glove. He fires a burst of air from his left gun which makes contact with the boxing glove destroying it into hundreds of tiny rocks surprising everyone in the room. He fires his other gun at the Boxinator and smirks as the man puts a rock shaped boxing glove around him. "Now Odd!" Maurice yells up at his partner.

Odd swoops down crashing the Overboard into the rock barrier breaking it and his Overboard at the same time. The pressured air hits the Boxinator in the gut making the guy fly straight at the wall. The man groans before looking up to se Odd standing a couple yards away holding a pair of boxing gloves with a smirk appearing on Odd's face. "Mission accomplished." Odd says triumphantly.

* * *

Feline, Maurice, Ladybug, and Chat Noir looks at the city with satisfied smiles on their faces. "That was definitely easier than most of our other missions." Chat admits as the police start leaving the fully restored gym.

"Yeah, it was, but I'm curious as to why you're here Maurice." Ladybug admits looking over at Maurice who sighs.

"We haven't gotten a reply from you about the invasion." Maurice admits.

Ladybug blinks a couple times and mutters, "Oh, I see."

"What invasion?" Chat asks not understanding what Maurice means.

Ladybug rubs her right arm nervously and says, "Well, I did think about it, and I'll be there to help stop the invasion from happening."

"Why do look a bit nervous answering that?" Odd asks curiously not understanding why she was acting like that.

Ladybug looks over at Odd then at Chat Noir. She looks back at Maurice and sighs which Maurice understood from her nervousness. "You're afraid your enemy will make a move while you are out stopping a bigger threat." Maurice says getting her to nod in agreement.

Odd whistles lowly, "Wow, I might not know what the invasion is, but if your villain plans on making a move during this invasion, then he is playing smart or stupid in my book."

"You got that right." Chat says before turning his attention to Odd. "Why does your costume look like a cat? I'm the only person who is supposed to be purrrrfect."

Odd gives Chat a blank stare and asks, "Did you seriously just make a cat pun?"

"Yes I did, and it work purrrrfectly for a cat like me." Chat admits building up his self-esteem.

Odd face-palms then walks away muttering, "I'm not staying around for this."

"What, are you not tough enough to face the truth?" Chat asks smirking at his 'supposed victory.' Chat's smirk disappears when he hears a laser fire. He looks at Odd's smirking face then at Odd's wrist being pointed down. Chat looks down at his body then at his 'tail' and screeches in surprise when he saw it on fire.

"I am more than tough enough to face someone like you. After all, you never ricked your life in a virtual world and real world to fight an evil computer virus." Odd tells Chat before walking off with a huff.

"I guess Ferocious Feline might end up sticking after all." Maurice mutters a little surprised Odd did that.

 **Odd Della Robbia: Ferocious Feline**

 **(Sigh) I am glad this side-story is over. Some of this was just a bit too hard to type out. Yumi was the only easy one out of everyone here since it involved the TMNT. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter on how everyone got their hero names and how Odd got his new hero name.**

 **If you want to find out how Ulrich and Spiderman met, I would suggest you guys head over to Phantom Evolution Rewrite and read the chapter on how the two met for the first time. The story also reveals how Odd got Purple Feline as his hero name. William's new power is something that he hasn't developed in the story, and it will mean that his hero name is actually the last one to be created out of the group even though it was second in this story.**

 **Ulrich's original hero name was just going to be Ronin by someone's suggestion, but I just couldn't feel it with just Ronin as the hero name. I will also make mention that if someone can come up with better hero names for the four character I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **R &R…I guess if you wanted to.**


End file.
